


Thanks

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Moved from Deviantart, OOC, One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 4





	1. Law x Reader x Chopper

You have a box of cotton candy that you want to share it with Chopper. However, the problem you have right now is you don't even know where is he. You already checked the infirmary and the other place, but he is nowhere to be found. You sigh, surrender and just go back to the kitchen; to put the box on the table. Just when you about to exit the kitchen, your way is blocked by a tall tanned man you hate the most. His name is Trafalgar Law, captain of Heart Pirate. He becomes Straw Hat Pirates alliance, since Punk Hazard incident. You don't even know about that. That's because you spent most of your time in the ship.  
"How long are you gonna block the way?" he asks, make you snap back to real life.  
"I-I don't block the way." you grunt. "You're the one who block my way."  
He chuckles and then he moves, let you come out first. You leave the kitchen and pass him by, without even say thanks to him.  
  
You meet Nami, which is just come out from the bathroom. You approach her and ask about Chopper. Too bad, she doesn't know where is he right now.  
"Okay then." you say. "Thanks, Nami." after that you leave her and start looking for Robin. You found her anyway, but right now she's reading a book and you do not want to disturb her. Just when you are going to leave, she stops you and ask,  
"What is it, ________?"  
"Oh, um.. i'm just gonna ask, do you know where Chopper is?"  
"I guess he's in infirmary. Do you already check there?"  
"Yeah, but i don't see his presence."  
"Well, maybe he's with the Tra-guy right now."  
"Oh." you response. "Um, anyway thanks Robin."  
"Your welcome." she replies and then you leave, looking for that tall tanned man you hate the most.  
' _Oh yeah, i just passed him by when i'm about exit the kitchen._ ' you thought. ' _Maybe he still in the kitchen right now._ '  
You run to the kitchen, just looking for his presence. Too bad, he isn't there instead of Sanji. You call his name, he notices you and ask,  
"What's up, _______-chan?"  
"Um, anyhow.. do you know where is Chopper?"  
"No, i don't know." he replies. "Why?"  
"I want to share my cotton candy with him, but i don't know where is he right now."  
"Why don't you just bring it to the infirmary? I believe he'll show up soon after."  
"Okay." you nod. You approach the table and surprise, your box isn't there. "Um, Sanji." you call him again.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you know where the box on the table?"  
"Oh, that box." as he remember about something.  
"You know where is it?"  
"Tra-guy took it away, a few minutes before you came."  
"W-Whaa.. anyway, thanks Sanji." then you leave the kitchen, go to the infirmary instead. You slamming the infirmary door, just to see Chopper and Tra-guy were eating your cotton candy.  
"M-My cotton candy.."  
"Ah, ________." says Chopper, he notices your presence.  
"I hate you, Tra-guy!!" you shout and then you leave the infirmary, crying.  


Extended of infirmary scene

"Ah, wait ________." says Chopper.  
"Its okay." says Law. "Just continue your reading, i'll catch up with her."  
"Please do." says Chopper and then he leaves, following you.  
  
Meanwhile,  
You were crying on Nami's lap. She's patting your head, trying to calm you down. You tell her what happen. But then she says,  
"But he's just helping you, right?"  
"I don't even ask him to do."  
"Still, he's helping you ________."  
"Why you even on his side?"  
"I'm neutral, okay." she explains. "Beside, he knew you were looking for Chopper and he did know that you want to give him, i mean, Chopper something inside that box, right?"  
"I just want to share my cotton candy with Chopper, that's it." you pouts. "But i don't even thinking that he'll eat that stuff with Chopper."  
"Oh, i see." says Nami. "You just jealous with him because he could easily get attached with Chopper, while you need cotton candy to share with Chopper, right?"  
You fall silent after she says so and your face turns to red as she guessed it right.  
"Am i right, ________?"  
You nod and look down. "Its okay." she continues. "Anyway, Tra-guy is here. I guess he wants tell you something."  
"W-Wha?"  
"He's just right behind you."  
You tilt your face and you see him, just like Nami said. He's standing right behind you.  
"Can you leave us, Nami-ya?"  
"Sure." she says. "But promise me, don't make her cry. Okay?"  
"I promise." he nods and then Nami leaves you. You get up from your position, while he decide to sit next to you.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" he apologize.  
"No, its fine." you give him a quick reply. "What is done is done, i can't even blame you."  
"Oh yeah." he continue and give you a box of something.  
"What is it?" you ask, not willing to open the box first.  
"That's my share. I don't like sweets."  
"Thanks, Tra-guy." you thanked him.  
"Your welcome." he says and then tousle your hair. After that, he stands up and going to leave you. But you stop him and say,  
"I know it sounds lame, but would you mind if i share it with you? Um, i mean, i know you don't like sweet. But still, it's your share."  
"Well then, if you said so." he comes back to your spot and sits next to you.  
  
Extended

  
"________-ya." he calls your name. You response him and ask,  
"What is it, Tra-guy?"  
"Would you mind, if you just calling me Law instead of Tra-guy?"  
"Sure, Law."


	2. Law x Reader

After what happen few days ago, still you can't call him using his name instead of Tra-guy. Actually, you could but you don't want your friend start to thinking something happen between you and Law. So, one day you have your chores and it's helping Sanji with dinner. Everyone already in the kitchen at the moment, but Law isn't there. Sanji told you to tell him dinner is ready. At first, you don't want to; but he insist you or else you won't get any cotton candy he spares just for you. Surrender, you just do what he says and leave the kitchen. You seek his presence, but he's nowhere to be found.  
"Where is he?" you mumble.  
"Who are you seeking for?" ask someone, not so far behind you.  
You jolted and immediately turn around, just to found his presence.  
"Tra-guy." you shout. "Don't gimme heart attack!"  
"Sorry." he apologize.  
"Never mind. Anyway, let's go to the kitchen. Dinner is ready."  
You walk first, pass him but suddenly he stops you by arm. You look at him and ask why, but he doesn't give you any response. Instead of that, he's dragging you to aquarium bar.  
"Why you bring me here, Tra-guy?" you ask.  
"I remember, i told you to call me using my name instead of Tra-guy."  
"Erm, that's y'know.." you try to explain. "I don't like being special and of course i don't want the others start to thinking there's something happen between us."  
"Oh." he response, pulling down his cap. It looks like, he hides his disappointment.  
"Law?" you call his name, sheepishly but you approaching him and cupped his cheek. "What happen?"  
He doesn't response your question, instead of that he hugs you suddenly. You surprise by his sudden act, but you can't do anything right now instead hug him back. You caress his back, while he buries his face on your crook.  
"________-ya." he calls your name, repeatedly. You response him and even ask why, but he doesn't give you any clear answer instead a murmur voice, which is hard to listen.  
"Law." you call his name, "Please tell me, what are you going to say? I won't angry, but please look at me whenever you're going to speak up."  
He release you, put both of his hand on each of your shoulder and said,   
"I like you, ________-ya."  
  
He sits on the couch, while you straddling his laps. You wrap your arm around his neck and start to kiss him. He reply your kiss, while his hand are busy; unhooked your bra beneath your black tank tops.  
"Naughty." you hiss, between the kiss.   
"Heh." he smirk and continue, "but you like it, right?" he continue the kiss.  
He pulls your tank tops and bra straps down from your shoulder and stop it half a way. Your bare chest is showing, but you don't care about it and continue the kiss. Just then, you heard something out of loud outside the aquarium bar. You jolts and release him suddenly.  
"What?" he asks.  
You don't reply his question. Instead of that, you fix your clothes and say, "There's someone out there."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know." you reply, "I'm going to check it out anyway."  
You stand from your position, leave him behind and go to the aquarium bar doors' which you found it open already. With guts, you push the door slowly and see Usopp were laying on the floor. His jaw were drop open, blood gushing from his nose and his eyes gone to wide white.  
"U-Usopp." you yell his name and approach him. You slap his cheek many times, while say; "Please embrace yourself!"  
  
The next day, you were sitting on the lawn deck, leaning your back against Law board chest. While in front of you, is Nami. She's been there, hearing your story what happen yesterday.  
"Pfft, bwahahahahaha." she laugh, while you frowned and hide your face sometime under the pillow you got.  
"So, Usopp accidentally peeked at aquarium bar, where you two were mating?"  
"Don't say it out of loud, Nami!" you grunt. "I'm.. i'm embarrassing y'know. Hwaaa~"  
"It's your fault, ________." says Nami. "It was dinner time, yet you two-"  
"It's my fault." says Law, tousling your hair. "I'm the one who insist her."  
"Really?"  
He nods.  
"Well, if you said so." she continues. "Oh ya, i forgot doing my chores."  
"Ah! Me too." you reply. "Let's do then."  
"No, you stay here, okay?"  
"Why? I wanna do my chores and of course after that, i'm going to spend my time with Chopper."  
"Why must him?" ask Law.  
"Should i tell you why?"  
"Of course, you're mine after all."  
' _Oh ya, i forgot._ ' you speak on your mind. ' _After what we did last night, i'm officially his._ '  
"Lemme give you a hint." says Nami.  
"Wait, Nami- No!" you prevent her. "Don't give him any damn clue."  
"Why?" she's teasing you. "It gonna be interesting."  
"No! Just get off and don't come back."  
"Okay, okay." then she leaves you with him alone.  
"Still, i'm curious what makes you want to spend your time with Chopper." says Law, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
You tilt your face and said, "It's secret." then you give him a light kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise this is the last one...  
> Kinda feel cringe when re-read own fics :'D  
> IDK why i made Law feel like so fkin low :'(  
> Nao I started to h8 ma old fics :'(


End file.
